Mage
A mage is the user of magic, the powerful wielder of the arcane arts. At low levels a mage is not very powerful, but at higher levels, he may control powerful magic which may destroy all in his path. A single spell from a mage is often able to do massive damage to an enemy. General Information * They mainly rely on their spells to provide both, defense and offense. On the other hand, they are physically very weak and cannot handle much physical damage. * At higher levels, they gain the ability to enchant armor and weapons. This becomes a permanent enchant if you can get a hold of the spell instead of using the skill. * Mages often use wands and hold the ability to recharge them with magical power, making them reusable. * Since they are not as adept with weapons, mages are limited to the types of weapons they can use. * There are many spells in the game that can only be cast by mages and liches. Many of which are useful for moving around the world, pkilling, and more. Armor type: Cloth, Armor spell Restrictions: May only use certain types of weapons (ie. staffs, daggers) Roleplaying Tips: The center of power for the mage is in the Highport Wizards' Guild. There, all arcane knowledge is stored throughout the land. A society of mages exists which most mages are able to join, yet this is not required ... but there are many benefits upon pledging. Summary of Skills: Enchant, Teach, Transmute, Always detects magic. Benefits from Stats Suggested prime requisites are in magenta. * Intelligence: Dictates how long your stun spell will last. For mages, 18-21 INT will give you a 2 cast stun cycle (stun, cast, cast). 22-24 INT will yield a 3 cast stun cycle (stun, cast, cast, cast). 25+ INT will give you the ability to cast 4 times between stuns. Lastly, it slightly helps with casting on monsters with more INT. * Piety: Determines how quickly you regain your MP. Also an important stat considering that mages rely on MP to kill things. * Strength: Good for extra physical damage. Mages do not get a particularly good bonus for having strength, but you will most likely still hit your enemy between casts. * Constitution & Dexterity: Both these stats are questionable for a mage. They are bad at naturally bad at avoiding hits, take more damage than other classes (due to their physical weakness and cloth armor), and thus should be using their magic to prevent being hit instead of hoping for dodges and soaking up damage with a bigger HP pool. Not recommended. Playable Races * Suggested = ^ * Natural Infravision = ^ Barbarian, Cambion^, Dark-Elf^, Dwarf^, Elf^^, Gnome, Goblin^, Half-Elf, Half-Giant, Half-Orc, Halfling, Human^, Kataran^, Kobold, Minotaur, Ogre, Orc^, Seraph^, Tiefling^, Troll^ Training Locations * Levels 1-7 ** Highport: The Wizard's Eye guild on Market Street. Directions from Highport Clinic: e, s, w (x5), go gate. Once inside, go south, and through the arch, to the door. ** Sigil: Look in the Sigil University, just east of Saint Street and Cherry Avenue. Climb to the sixth story of Youngchild. ** Oakspire: Go to the Veneficus Atrum Tower on the Sylvanus Platform. Look for the library. ** Gnomebarrow: Find the Tinkerer Tower in the underground part of the city. ** Ruhrdan: Look for the gypsies in the fairgrounds on the south side of the city. * Levels 8-11 ** Highport: These training rooms are split, depending on your level (east or west tower). ** If you are a dark-elf, you must train in Oakspire in the Ancient Tomb underneath the forest floor. It can be reached through the Veneficus Atrum Tower. * Levels 12+ ** You must find the Wizard's Eye tower for the rest of these levels. It is a moving tower, which you can locate by pledging to the Wizard's Eye guild. It will be listed under the "ship" command once you have joined. ** If you are a dark-elf, you must train in Oakspire in the Ancient Tomb.